1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive member, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system, first, charge is formed on the surface of an image holding member such as a photoconductive photoreceptor including an inorganic or organic material using a charging device, and after forming an electrostatic latent image by a laser beam or the like obtained by modulating an image signal, by developing the electrostatic latent image with the charged toner, a visualized toner image is formed. Furthermore, the toner image is electrostatically transferred to a recording medium such as a recording sheet through an intermediate transfer member or directly, and a reproduced image is obtained by fixing the image to the recording medium.
Here, as the charging device for charging the surface of an image holding member, a conductive member is suitably used.